Pmd Speacial Episode ?: Team Decipher Is On The Case!
by ExplorerOfSky
Summary: When a rotom wakes up with only the knowledge they had died in a previous life and that they were "reborn" as a rotom they of course want answers. Along the way they meet other pokemon who with a mysterious past as well. These pokemon decided to help the rotom and themselves uncover the the truth about their pasts. And maybe even their futures as well...
1. Chapter 1

**CHA-CHINK!** The rotom jumped back at the sound of a large piece of scrap metal that fell through the ceiling of the abandoned bunker. After taking a moment to recover from the shock of the scrap metal falling onto the ground the rotom simply floated over the scrap metal and continued forward. Recollecting his thoughts.

 _Thats strange… I could've worn there was nothing above the bunker. Perhaps I just couldn't see anything from the area I came in?_ The rotom thought to itself as as the plasma that radiated from it helped illuminate the dimly lit bunker. He continued to float forward and eventually took a left turn. He was looking for something. Though he didn't know what. All he knew is that he had died.

He had died and his spirit must've possed some strange piece of tech in order to be "reborn" as a rotom. And he just so happened to wake up nearby the bunker. And sense it was the closest place nearby. He started looking there for possible answers as to how he got this way. And maybe what his past life was like as well…

 **Thump!** The rotom lost his train of thought as he had just bumped into something. He shook it off and looked at the thing he had bumped into. His eyes grew wide with shock and he floated backwards. Only a few inches away from him was the body of a porygon2. It's eyes were open, but were completely black, and it wasn't moving. Even after the rotom bumped into it.

"I-Is it dead!?" The rotom finally spoke, to emotionally overwhelmed to think. But taking a closer look at the porygon2 and seeing that it was unlikely to move, made him calm down a little. _No… It can't be dead. It looks like it was never even alive. It's just the shell of some weird material that just so happens to look like a pokemon…_ The rotom thought to himself, deciding to look around the porygon2. Maybe there was some way of turning the thing on?

The rotom looked all over for something to turn the shell of a pokemon on. But couldn't find anything. But he couldn't give up. So far this pokemon was the only thing he found interesting in this entire bunker. Perhaps if he was lucky it would have answers. So he paced back and forth trying to think of a way to turn the pokemon on. And then it hit him.

"Aha!" He exclaimed out loud getting an idea. _I could maybe use a small jolt of electricity to turn the pokemon on! But… It might be risky. If I use to much electricity I might damage the pokemon. Is… Is it worth taking the risk? ...I'll...I'll do it! I'll take the risk if it gives me a chance to get answers!_ Now that the rotom had decided what to do. He actually had to set his plan into motion.

The rotom floated a few feet back. He shivered and closed his eyes, nervous with anticipation. He began to charge up an electric attack. Though it was only for a few seconds it felt like an eternity to the rotom. Waiting for the amount he felt was just right to launch at the powered off pokemon. But his nervous thinking had gotten the better of him. Fearing that any longer and it would do damage to the pokemon laying on the floor. The rotom launched the electrical attack sooner than he had originally expected. He opened his eyes to see the pokemon laying on the floor. With a few sparks from the electrical attack still cracking in the air. _Did...Did it work?_


	2. Chapter 2

The body of the porygon2 remained unmoving. The rotom seeing this, started to curse at himself for using too much power.

"You idiot! How could you be so stupid as to fuck up something this important!? Ugh… this entire thing was a waste of my time… And now I have literally no idea what to do!" As the rotom kept on ranting to himself the porygon2 was regaining its normal eye color. It slowly began to get up and was now floating.

"Ugh...What...What happened? Scanning memory logs for possible info." The porygon2 thought out loud. Seeming to not of noticed the rotom yet. But when it spoke the rotom certainly noticed it.

"H-Hey!" The rotom exclaimed without thought. The porygon2 instantly noticed the rotom and moved closer. The rotom was a bit overwhelmed. He didn't know what to say. Well, he did. He just didn't know what order to ask questions in. The porygon2 just stared. Waiting for the rotom to speak. This didn't help ease the tension at all. In fact it made it even worse.

"A-Are you okay?" The rotom asked, his voice cracking in the process. He hoped that was a good way to start a conversation. He hadn't interacted with anyone socially. Or at least to his knowledge. He might've talked to others in his previous life.

"Okay. Okay is a vague statement. I believe you meant to ask if my physical and mental status is working properly. And to answer your question. Yes. Everything is working properly now." The porygon2 replied devoid of emotion. It was clear whoever programmed this pokemon put a personality for them as an afterthought. Despite this the rotom smiled. Perhaps amused by the bluntness of the other pokemons reply.

"Heh, I can already tell you don't have a single funny bone in your body." The rotom commented on offhandedly. Not expecting the porygon2 to reply.

"I don't have any bones, especially one or more humerus'. But this word you used… Funny? It is another word for humor. Which causes laughter, and that stirs a living flesh holds emotions. I bring this information up to notify you I have only recently been updated, my program now allows me to feel emotion. But. Emotion is something that must be taught not programmed correct?"

"Gee you never stop talking do you? But yeah i guess emotions can be taught." The rotom responded seeming to grow more comfortable around this pokemon. It seemed his true personality was starting to shine.

"You... guess? Well then... It's good you and I think the same way. Because I want to ask you something. Will you teach me how to feel emotion?" The porygon2 asked so blunt and suddenly the rotom was caught off guard. In fact he seemed speechless. But he began to recover quickly from the shock.

"Yeah… I'll teach you how to feel. IF. And only if you help me out with something myself." The rotom spoke trying to sound charming. Hoping the pokemon will take up the deal with him.

"Of course. Even if I wasn't getting anything in return, I am programmed to make morally right decisions." The porygon2 continued to reply as bluntly as ever. Which made it hard for the rotom not to laugh since he found it rather funny.

"Gee THANKS." The rotom replied sarcastically rolling his eyes in the process. Just then a thought occured in his brain that he hadn't thought of until then.

"By the way… What's your name?" The rotom asked trying to play it off cool but was actually a bit embarrassed he hadn't asked sooner.

"I do not have one. Do you have a name?" The rotom was a bit caught off guard by the other pokemons question. He didn't remember his name from his former life. But he couldn't admit he didn't have one. He needed to think of something fast.

"My name is uh… uh… Mal...ware… Yes! Malware! That's my name!" The rotom exclaimed proud of his "quick" recovery. The porygon2 seemed confused by the rotoms strange reply. Malware noticed and decided to shift the focus onto the porygon2.

"But uh… You still need a name correct? How about I call you...Data!?" Malware asked wondering if the porygon2 liked it.

"Data...Yes that could work. Alright. I have updated my data bank. From this day onward I shall be known as Data and you will be known as Malware." Data stated feeling strange. They shook it off as they could not define the feeling. But it was progress. They were feeling.

Just then a loud scream had been made outside of the bunker. It was so loud it echoed into said bunker.

"W-What was that!?" Malware asked out of fear from the unknown source of the scream.


End file.
